Natsu Dragneel vs. Aang
This is a What-if? Death Battle between Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail and Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Description Fairy Tail vs. Avatar. Which will emerge victorious, the Dragon Slayer or the Avatar? Interlude Wiz: Fairy Tail vs Avatar, this is an interesting match. Boomstick: Yep, and it's a match between two of our main heroes. Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail... Wiz: ...And Aang, the last airbending Avatar. Boomstick: It's Fire Dragon Slayer vs. The Four Elements. Wiz: This match up will of course be researched through all their canon feats like how we've been analysing in the past Death Battles. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Natsu Dragneel Wiz: 400 years ago, a boy named Zeref Dragneel was an orphan who was studying the matter of life and death. Boomstick: Yep, after a devastating Dragon attack that destroyed his home village and killed his family. Wiz: When Zeref became devastated from this event, he desperately finds a way to revive his younger brother. While he kept on obsessing about life and death, he was cursed with Ankhseram Black Magic. Boomstick: With that magic, he kills everyone around him and cursed to be immortal. He did however revived and created his most powerful demon in the book: E.N.D. What does stand for? Wiz: Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Boomstick: Ah yeah, Natsu Dragneel. You know him from our past Death Battles. Wiz: As Natsu becoming the most powerful demon in Zeref's book, this made Natsu to become potentially more powerful than the immortal mage. As Zeref was too dangerous to be around, he left Natsu with the Fire Dragon King, Igneel. Boomstick: Igneel then taught Natsu the ancient magic called Dragon Slayer Magic. A type of Magic that not only gives physical prowess of a Dragon but to also kills Dragons. Wiz: When the time has come, Natsu was sent 400 years to the future and was left by Igneel for an unknown reason. While he was left alone, he was eventually brought by Makarov, who happens to be the Fairy Tail Guildmaster. Boomstick: He was a kid who later on learns more about the Fairy Tail guild and also constantly brawling with his friends. Wiz: Natsu possesses impressive strength, unbelievable durability and superhuman speed. As a Dragon Slayer also possesses superior senses of sight, smell and hearing with a master level of martial arts. Boomstick: With his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, he can literally set anyone's ass on fire. He even was able to manipulate the trajectory of his own fire attack at further distances, raising the ground with his flames. Wiz: That would give him limited geokinesis. Boomstick: And depending on his emotional state, he can raise the temperature of his flames so high he can totally incinerate death magic and time itself. Wiz: Despite his stubborn attitiude, he is a clever fighter and has always find ways to win the battles himself. There is one special move that all Dragon Slayers possess. Boomstick: As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu can eat all sorts of magical energy or elements that are respective to his own element. Wiz: With Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Natsu can eat and absorb any magical or naturally made fire that not only replenishes his own magic reserves but make it more powerful. Boomstick: Yep, you better stay away from him if he's all fired up. Wiz: But if he ends up eating other elements or magic that is not fire or flame based. He can end up sick. Though he did eat magical sources that unlocks his potential to use Dragon Force at will. Boomstick: Dragon Force is an advanced form that Dragon Slayers can use to drastically increase their physical prowess, speed and magic power up to a full grown dragon. Wiz: After eating Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic from Laxus, this gave Natsu the ability to use Lightning Flame Dragon Mode. A mode that augments Natsu's Fire with Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Giving Natsu the another elemental power. Boomstick: So he can burn and electrocute his opponents at the same time. ''' Wiz: After intensive training, Natsu has gained an extremely powerful mode, Fire Dragon King Mode. This mode drastically increases Natsu's power and speed. Such flames are so hot, it can virtually incinerate and nullify any attack his opponents can throw at him. He also has magical techniques that powerful dragons can weld. '''Boomstick: Yeah, the Fire Dragon King's Roar and the Fire Dragon King’s Demolition Fist. Man, that demolition fist really killed that mountain sized god. Would you believe the size between Natsu and that god? And Natsu literally killed it in one punch. Wiz: Indeed, that punch would've applied about 60 megatons of TNT. Boomstick: And that time he took 973 soldiers with one attack and created a this huge crater. Wiz: That crater is determined to be the size of 210,500,000 cubic meters. It would require 43.2 megatons of TNT to do that. That is over 4 times more powerful than the largest meteorite that hit Arizona. Boomstick: Damn, that is one deadly attack. Wiz: Keep in mind though that this crater was caused by half of Natsu's King Roar. It's likely he could applied 86.4 megatons with that attack. But when things struggle, Natsu can turn into a half draconic form that of course increases his power like his other forms, but also gives him the ability to fly and use blue flames that are so potent and powerful that it easily overpowered and defeated a Dragon Cry empowered dragon that could destroy continents. Boomstick: Man, that kid is a badass. Not only he is strong, but he is also fast too. He can dodge lightning and move faster than lightning since he has been on par with Gajeel who outran and intercepted a lightning strike. Wiz: That puts Natsu's reaction and movement speed at over Mach 287. But there are some drawbacks about Natsu, his biggest weakness is his motion sickness when going on any vehicle transportation. Boomstick: However, this doesn't apply when Natsu rides on living beings like Happy, Dragons or Monsters. He does have a limited amount of magic, though he can always eat tasty flames. Wiz: The problem is though, Natsu's magic doesn't replenish when consuming any flame or magic that he himself created. Boomstick: Oh well, his magic power supply is still extremely large and he will need to be careful not to waste it. Still, the Salamander is still on his way to live life at his guild. Natsu: Doesn't matter how many you got, the odds are against you. Chumps like you will never beat Fairy Tail. Aang Wiz: In a world with four nations, the Avatar, the master of four elements can restore balance to the world. Water, Earth, Fire and Air. Boomstick: During the 100 Year War, Fire Lord Sozin attempted to break the Avatar Cycle by murdering all the Air Normad. Wiz: Fortunately, there was one lucky Airbending survivor who was encase in ice for 100 years: Aang. Aang managed to save himself and his pet bison from drowning in Avatar State by using Air and Waterbending to trap them in ice. Boomstick: Aang has been found by both siblings Katara and Sokka. When learning that he needed to stop the war, Aang along with Katara and Sokka went out on a journey to find bending teachers. Wiz: Eventually, Aang found his bending teachers throughout his journey. With the help of Katara, Toph and Zuko, Aang was able to eventually master all four elements in time before having to face up against Fire Lord Ozai. Boomstick: In the end, he defeated the Fire Lord and ended the 100 Year War. Wiz: As the Avatar, Aang has mastered all four elements: Air, Water, Earth and Fire. As an Air Normad, Aang's most proficient element is Air where he can move at high speeds, throw air blasts, create tornadoes and hover himself. He also carries a staff to not only fight with it, but also a glider to fly with his Airbending. Boomstick: With a mastery of Air, he can create defensive shields that can block an explosion or even from flying rocks coming at him. But forget about Airbending, he is also very good at Waterbending where he can manipulate water from outside sources. He even create massive tidal waves. Wiz: Unfortunately, it is not one of Aang's most used bending arts since Aang doesn't carry a supply of water with him and he usually bends outside water from lakes or rivers for example. Boomstick: Well, then there is his most difficult element: Earthbending. Even though it was difficult, Aang managed to pull off his Earthbending skills and can create huge pillars to defend himself and trap his opponents. Wiz: With the help of Toph, Aang was able to use the Seismic Sense. A technique where Aang can sense his opponents through the connection of the earth. But his last and most fearful bending art was Firebending. Boomstick: Ah yeah, Aang accidentally burnt Katara using it once. But after learning learning the true meaning of Firebending, Aang finally was able to control it. Wiz: He also learned Lightning Redirection from Zuko where he can absorb an incoming lightning strike and redirect it back. But after being endowed with the knowledge from a lion turtle, Aang was able to use Energybending which bends another person's life force energy. Resulting to strip or restore bending arts on people. Boomstick: Even if he can bend four elements at the same time, he has a final form. Wiz: Ah yes, the Avatar State. In this form, Aang's bending elements increase dramatically. His Airbending was powerful enough to erode solid rock away, he can control Water from further distances, control the Earth without connecting to the ground and his Firebending grew to the heating point to melt solid rock. Boomstick: Wow, is the Avatar really invincible? Wiz: Unfortunately not Boomstick. Even if the Avatar is the most powerful being in the Avatar world, even Aang has some weaknesses. Each element he controls has a limit, like Air not having much offensive power, Water and Earth requires manipulation from outside sources and even if Fire is greatly offensive, it isn't a defensive ability. Boomstick: In order to maintain Energybending, Aang's spirit must be kept strong. Even if it is even slightly weakened, or bendable, Aang can be corrupted and even destroyed. Wiz: Despite how powerful the Avatar State may seem, it requires very great strain on Aang's mental system if he wasn't experienced enough. But more importantly, the Aang can still get hit while in Avatar state and if he gets killed while in Avatar State, this would end the Avatar Cycle. Boomstick: Whoa OK, being the Avatar requires great responsibility. But even then, Aang is pretty much responsible for himself. Aang: I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my people. I'm gonna make a difference this time. Death Battle At a riverside Aang is meditating until he had heard an explosion nearby. Aang: What was that? Natsu is shown he had took down a monster. Natsu: All right you monster, show me where is it? Aang: Hey, you can't take down a beast like that. Natsu notices Aang. Natsu: Who are you meant to be? Aang: Avatar Aang, I'll have to ask you to stop. Natsu: Not until I finish my job. Aang: Then I'll have to fight you then. Natsu: A fight huh? I'm all fired up now! '---FIGHT---' Aang starts by shooting a powerful air blast. But Natsu resists it. Natsu: Wind Magic? Is that all you got? Natsu propels himself upwards to escape the air blast and strikes Aang. Natsu: FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!!! Natsu strikes two times with Aang blocking it with his staff. Aang: He's a Firebender? How is he strong enough to take my Airbending? Natsu: FIRE DRAGON ROAR!!! Natsu shoots a blast of fire from his mouth. Aang manages to blow it away before it was too late. Aang: Breaths fire too. Then I'll have to use your counter element. Aang uses the water from the river. Natsu: He uses Water Magic too? Aang throws a torrent of water which approaches Natsu. Natsu: Nice try pal! Natsu makes a huge fiery explosion that counters and vaporises the water. Aang: No way! Natsu appears from the steam and charges at full speed. Natsu: FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!!! Natsu punches Aang which pushes the latter back. Aang: What is he? Natsu: FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!!! Natsu throws a giant fireball that approaches Aang. But Aang uses his Earthbending to block it which causes a huge explosion between the two. Natsu: Earth Magic huh? Those rocks ain't gonna stop me. As Natsu runs forward, Aang uses his firebending to attack Natsu. A huge fire steam approaches Natsu Natsu: Fire? He he. The fire hits Natsu. Aang: Is that it? Aang notices the flames being sucked up. Aang: What? Natsu finishes off eating his flames. Natsu: Thanks for the meal kid. Aang: No way. How could a Firebender eat fire? Natsu: I'm a Dragon Slayer, got it? Aang then uses all four elements at once to attack Natsu. Natsu: Interesting. DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART! FLAME LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!!! The attacks collide evenly. Aang: I'll have to use this then. Aang enters the Avatar State. Four Elements surround him. Natsu: Whoa! Did he enter some kind of form? Aang throws a much more powerful wind blast. Natsu resists it again. Natsu: Wow, he's really serious. Aang then uses his Avatar empowered water and earth bending on Natsu but the latter manages to fight it off with his flames causing a huge explosion. Aang watches to see if it is over yet but sees that Natsu is still standing. Aang: What? Natsu's flames intensifies and enters his Dragonized Form. Natsu: Then I'll have to get serious too. As Natsu's flames intensifies, the air currents goes towards Natsu cancelling out Aang's air shield. Aang: You got to be kidding me. Aang then uses all four elements at once again but Natsu counters it easily with his flames and charges at Aang with incredible speed. Aang: No! Natsu and Aang trade blows but eventually Natsu brings a powerful spell. Natsu: FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN!!! Aang manages to barely block it and gets pushed to the ground. Aang exits Avatar state. Aang: This is to save the Avatar Cycle. Natsu: FIRE DRAGON KING ROAR!!! Natsu shoots a devastating breath attack that destroys the whole area and incinerating Aang. The whole area is burnt and destroyed. Natsu exits his Dragonized Form. Natsu: Well that was fun. Now, back to the job. '---KO---' Natsu continues searching around the area while at the Water Tribe, Korra is born as the new Avatar. Results Boomstick: Well, at least he didn't die in Avatar State. Wiz: Aang may have had the advantage in having four elements and he may seem to be more reflexive to dodge attacks thanks to his Airbending skills but Natsu is just way more tougher. As you can see Aang's fighting style, he most relies on his bending arts. Boomstick: Yep, Natsu is just way more stronger and faster than Aang. Both do have senses like Natsu's Dragon Slayer Senses and Aang's Seismic Sense. Wiz: Unfortunately, Seismic Sense works on the ground while Natsu's Dragon Slayer Senses have to edge to sense anywhere in the air or the ground. Plus, Natsu can definitely eat Aang's Firebending. Boomstick: But the question is can Natsu counter the other three elements Aang has? Wiz: Let's see, as Natsu has shown he can make huge fiery explosions that can vaporise sand, the ground and water. As you know, bending elements is just normal natural elements. Even with Airbending, Natsu has shown to resist wind blast and even air blades from Erigor and Neinhart. Boomstick: But what about Aang's Air Shield? Natsu's attacks wouldn't really pass through it right? Wiz: Yes and no. While Aang could use it to block Natsu's small fire attacks, Natsu had the perfect answer to counter it. Remember how you said his flames burn so hot through his emotional state? Well you see... Happy: Natsu's flames are heating the air around him. The hotter it creates a vertical updraft, which also creates a low pressure area. And wind always blows from high pressure to low pressure areas. Wiz: Scientific fact. If Natsu creates a hot area around him, Aang's air would be limited as it would draw towards Natsu's flames. Boomstick: Wait, hold on as a Firebender couldn't Aang just use Natsu's fire against him? Wiz: Not really and here are two reasons why. Natsu's flames are actually so big powerful it would be hard for Aang to take control of it. Even if Aang did manage to take control at a certain degree, Natsu is still fireproof, even to his own flames. Boomstick: Even so, Natsu's dragon forms would actually be too much for Aang, even in Avatar State. One more thing, what about Energybending? Couldn't Aang remove Natsu's magic? Wiz: Energybending is the manipulation of life force energy, not magic. If we speculate a little, removing someones bending requires the Avatar to enter the chi paths in the mind and body of another person. Natsu's case, not so much, his magic runs by the magic particles called Ethernano inside his body. As well as eating natural and magical fire restores his magic too. Boomstick: Yep, and if Aang had to Energybend, he had to restrain his opponents. He would usually do that with Earth or Waterbending. But guess what, Natsu can just easily break out of rocks or ice with his strength and magic. And some of you are going to ask why did Aang exit the Avatar state in the end. Wiz: We already know how responsible Aang is. So he had to exit the Avatar State before he dies, otherwise that would destroy the Avatar Cycle. As Natsu's feats in terms of strength, speed, durability and power surpasses Aang's. He just needed to overpower him before killing him with a huge blow. Boomstick: In the end, Natsu was strong enough to defeat the Avatar, for good. Wiz: The winner is Natsu Dragneel. Well, I will be taking a little break because I really have run out of ideas for a death battle. I will come back if I can come with plenty of match up. I will also visit this wiki casually. Next Time Lucy Heartfilia vs. Harry Potter Trivia *This is Phoenixfirestorm's first death battle that uses two main protagonists of their respective series. Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:The Last Airbender vs Fairy Tail themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:PhoenixFirestorm Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant